User blog:Createsans/Skrimsli Academy (fanfic Collab)
Order *Me *Stormie Part 1 Xander's POV: I woke up, my alarm going off 30 minutes late. "Crap! I'm late!" I yell. My aunt hands me my bag. Fortunately, I prepare for this, by sleeping in my clothes. I ran. Eventually, I arrived. A few kids laughed at me being late. "Hey, Zodiac. Late again?" someone jeered. I'm what's called a "black sheep". I'm the only full bred skeleton. Star is a skeleton-alien hybrid. Well... I gotsa go. See ya. Part 2 Sofie's P.O.V. I heaved my suitcase out of my car and headed towards the academy. My whole future was staring me in the face, and I wasn't sure if my friends would be here. My guy friends, Lance, Leo, Ezra, and Jonah, have been best friends since kindergarten, and we all have great tastes in music. But since graduation at Skrimsli High, I've felt like we have gone our separate ways. Or so I thought. Just as I was going to get registered, I saw a pair of shimmering Royal blue eyes burrowing into my sole, and a familiar voice calling my name. It was Jonah! I dropped my suitcase, ran over to him, and hugged him so much I nearly squeezed the life out of him. "I missed you so much!" I said after releasing him "You saw me a few weeks ago" Jonah replied, smiling. I blushed and rubbed my head. Just then, a few other people came over to greet Jonah. Three boys. Familiar boys, Wait a minute... "Sofie!" They called out to me "Lance! Leo! Ezra!" I ran over and they pulled me into a group hug. "Now I have my best friends" "Well, well" Lance started to say "You've gotten cuter Little Miss Sofie Fliss" "Yea! You get a tan?" Ezra asked me "Uh, no..?" I said smiling "But I am so happy to see you!" "Well, we gonna get registered or not?" Leo asked us "Let's go then!" Jonah said, then we all went to get registered. However, I saw this skeleton guy. He looked...lonely. No one would talk to him. How rude! "Uh, hey guys" I got the boys' attention "I'll meet you later. I have to take care of something first" "Okay, Soph" Jonah agreed, then left with the boys. I went over to the skeleton guy. "H-hi" I said shyly "Uh, hi..?" He greeted me confused "You're talking to me" "Well, you looked lonely" I explained "So I thought you would want a friend" "A...friend" He seemed surprised "No one wanted to be my friend" "I am" I held out my hand "I'm Sofie Fliss Valarian. People call me Sofie" He shook it "Xander. Nice to meet you" I smiled "I better get registering. My friends are waiting for me there. See you soon? I can introduce my friends to you" "K" was all he said. Then I took off. Somehow, I hope people would see the good in him. Part 3 Louis's POV: Hi.. My name is Louis. I can read and write in English, but not speak in it. A-anyways... I bumped into this really cute girl in the hall. "Uh ... Hola! Mi nombre es Louis, ¿cuál es su nombre?" apparently she thought I said something mean, because she flipped her hair in my face and stormed off. Hm. Xander's POV: That girl... uh... Fliss. She was so nice to me... Anyways, a few reasons people don't like me: *My schizophrenia. *I'm the only skeleton here *I'm the height of a 6th grader *I have a "dorky" accent So... yep. Fortunately, my teacher pardoned my tardiness. Unfortunately... I learned I'll have a roommate. Part 4 Amora's P.O.V. College is scary. It's when you take the next step in your life and you have to decide and make big choices. I was afraid I had to when I got here, school didn't seem so bad. After registering, I bumped into this super cute demon. "Uh" I tried to say "Siento haberte topado contigo." (Sorry I bumped into you)He said to me "Yo no estaba viendo a dónde iba." (I wasn't watching where I was going) He only spoke Spanish. Good thing my family is part Latin. "Esta bien." (it's okay) I replied "Mi nombre es Amora. ¿Lo que es tuyo?"(My name's Amora. What's yours?" "Louis" He smiled at me "Encantada de conocerte" (Nice to meet you) "igualmente (You too) " I smiled and blushed Sofie's P.O.V. I was registered and I met my friends in the students area by a coffee shop. "What happened to you?" Lance asked "Yea, it's like you disappeared" Ezra added "Oh this guy looked lonely, so I decided to talk to him and become friends" I explained "Oh?" Leo said "We could've come with you" "Yea" I almost agreed "But no one would talk to him, and I was the only one who would" "Oh" Leo replied "So, where's Jonah?" I asked Ezra pointed to him, talking to a girl robot "He's over there." "And I'm telling ya" Lance wondered "I think she's has the hots for him!" I went pale. She has the HOTS for JONAH?!?! "Soph, are you okay?" Leo asked her "You went a little white there" "I-I have to use the bathroom" I excused myself and headed there. I had a crush on Jonah for like...forever, and now someone is trying to steal him from me. What will I even do if I lose Jonah forever? Part 5 Stars's POV: I don't get it... why do people give Xander the cold shoulder, but not me? Eh, whatever. Xander's POV: I got my room key. I hesitantly went to my room, and opened the door. I saw my roommate. Part 6 Sofie's P.O.V. I've been getting nervous about asking Jonah about the girl. It seemed like she liked him. But I don't know if he likes her. As I was going to my dorm, my roommate greeted me with a nochelaunt hello. "Sup?" She said to me "I'm Emily" "I'm Sofie" I said shyly "Nice to meet you" "So, I guess we're going to be roommates huh?" Emily asked me "Yea" I said "Yo, what's gotten you down?" Emily asked I heaved a breath and told her about Jonah and the girl. She was a robot. "You mean K80 Bots?" She guessed "You know her?" I asked her "She went to my high school" Emily explained "We're friends. Yea she can be a bit...well" "Nah, it's fine" I lied "I don't think it bothers me...much" Part 7 Emily's POV: My roommie is pretty cool. She's totally into Jonah, I can tell. K80 and I were besties. I'm sure, if I talk to her, she'll understand. Part 8 Jonah's P.O.V. I got to register and meet my roommate when I went into the boys' dorm. He was a skeleton, and it seemed, the only skeleton. "Go ahead and say it" He said to me when I saw him "I don't really care" "Um, nice to meet you?" I asked how confused "I'm Jonah. I guess we're roommates" "You must be the one Sofia was talking about" My roommate told me "I'm Xander" Huh? Sofia was...talking about me? That is...well...pretty flattering if you ask me. Hehe! "You are also one of the ones that's nice to me" Xander told me "No one's nice to me because I'm different" "Well, that's not a bit nice!" I exclaimed "Why would anyone do that?!" "I dunno" Xander explained "I guess since I'm the only skeleton, they think I'm cursed or something" "Well, I don't" I told him "And I am going to PROVE you are friend worthy" I made an X on my chest with my fingers "Cross my heart and hope to die" "No wonder Sofie is friends with you" Xander smirked I smiled back. Yea...but does she like me? Part 9 Xander's POV: I have only met 2 that are actually nice. They haven't insulted me for my accent. British. "You know that girl, K80 Bots, is all over you!" I told him. He nodded. I checked my golden pocketwatch. "Old timey, aren't you?" he joked. "Psh, shut up." I said. I checked the time. 11:45 p.m. "It's pretty late, I think we should-" then, a hole was punched in our wall. "Oops. Sorry, sorry, sorry!" a blonde robot who had peeked through the wall said. "It's alright." Jonah and I shrugged it off. He shares a room with the most obnoxious boy at this school! I feel bad for him. He put a curtain in front of the hole. "I'll fix this tomorrow." he vowed. "I'll help." I said. "Thanks." he said. Part 10 Amora's P.O.V. I felt pretty confident since I met someone here. He seemed really friendly. Once I met Louis again, he waved at me. My heart fluttered as I sat across from him in the students area. "Hola, Louis" I greeted him "Hola, Senora Amora" Louis greeted back "¿Cómo estás?" "¡Bueno!" I smiled "uh...¿Por qué siempre hablas español? Quiero decir, para no ser curioso o grosero nada" (How come you always speak Spanish, I mean, not to be nosy or rude or anything) I started to sweat. "Oh" Louis explained to me ""Puedo entender inglés, no puedo hablarlo" (I can understand English, I just can't speak it) I looked at him, a bit confused "So, uh" I spoke slowly "Can you understand me? I-If I talk like this?" "Sí" Louis smiled at me "Gracias por hablar mi idioma. Lo aprecio." (Thank you for speaking my language though. I appreciate it.) I smiled back. "You're welcome. If you want, I can teach you how to speak English though" I started to sweat again "But you don't have to take up the offer if you want" "No, no, será un honor si me enseñas tu idioma" Louis gentle set his hand on mine "Tal vez la gente me entienda" (No, no, it will be an honor if you taught me your language. Maybe people will understand me) I blushed. "And it'll be an honor to teach you" Sofie's P.O.V. I was just playing the guitar in the student section before orientation started. Just then, Jonah was standing by the door, waiting for me. He looked...nervous. "Um...Sofie" He said my name "Orientation is st-starting soon. You, um, you coming?" I fumbled a little bit before I calmed down. "Oh, uh, yea, I'll-I'll be there!" I gave him a thumbs up before I facepalmed myself. He just smiled at me "Cool. See you there" Then he left. Great. Why do I always make a fool out of myself when Jonah is around?! Part 11 Maddaton's POV: Stupid, stupid, STUPID! This "orientation" thing is a complete waste of a guys time. The headmaster or whatever arrived late. "I apologize for my tardiness." he says. "Anyways, welcome, new students! Orientation is going this way: Your class schedule is dependent on your intellect. There are 3 different schedules. Let's start with our most intellectually advanced!" he pulled out a list. "Alright. Xander Hexurdura, Stars Extraterrestre, Sofie Fliss Valarian, Amora Allell, Jonah (last name) and Louis Valazquez!" I saw the guys go up. I rolled my eyes. They were given their schedules. "Next: Lance Steffens, K80 Bots, Emily Trotterly, Maximus Farkley, Leo (last name) and Ezra (last name)!" those punks went up. "Peachy..." I muttered. "Finally; now, just because they're last, doesn't mean they can't be great!: Parker Albany, Emberline Jane, Evangelina Banks, Kinn Garuda, Angela (last name) and Maddaton EX!" we all went up and got our schedules. Kinn, the serpent chick, looked at me with a friendly glance. Part 12 Sofia's P.O.V. I started singing while I was walking back to my dorm. That's until I stopped to see Jonah and that K80 girl. "So, Jonah" K80 said to him "You doing something after clas today?" "Well, no, I guess" Jonah replied "Then I guess we can meet tonight on the college rooftops tonight" Jonah tapped his chin, then nodded "Ok. I guess that will be fun" Then, K80 squealed and skipped away. Jonah caught my glance, smiled, and waved shyly. But, somehow, I felt like I just lost one of my best friends I'm the world. Part 13 Maddaton's POV: Boring, boring, BORING! These classes have started, and I'm... asleep. The teacher dropped a big book on my desk, causing me to jolt and fall. Everyone but Kinn and the teacher laughed. "Focus more, young man." the teacher says. I grumble and get up. "I hate this place..." Part 14 Jonah's P.O.V. Before I met K80 atop the campus, I overheard Sofie playing guitar. She seemed a bit upset, but I didn't know why. I went inside to find out, and she jerked in my direction. "J-Jonah!" She stuttered "Um, is there, um.." "Actually" I started to say "I was wondering if you're ok" Sofie sighed and sat the guitar down next to her. "I guess I'm a bit worried about you" My eyes widened as she continued "I overheard your conversation with that K80 girl. I guess...well...I hope you have fun" I smiled sincerely at her "Thank you, Sofie. I will" then I closed the door and made my way there. But, deep down inside, I wished I was hanging out with Sofie than K80. Part 15 Maddaton's POV: Classes are FINALLY over. I went to my room. My roommate was waiting. "ALright, tin can, I heard Jonah and K80 are out on a date.How about we crash it?" he offers. "I wanna see SOfie and Jonah together. For that one reason, I'm in." I said. I had fixed the wall that I broke. Kinn's POV: My roommate is Amora. I had done all I can to keep it clean. I heard Angela and Evangelina talking on and on about makeup. Sheesh, they're annoying... Stars's POV: My roommate is a fox guy. I was calmly floating in our room. "So.. uh... Stars. Do you like anyone?" he asked. "No." I responded calmly. Goodness, this was a long day... TBC Category:Blog posts